Sailor Sun
by Chit Chat
Summary: new girls. mistresses of the sun. please R
1. Sailor Sun part 1

Chapter 1.............  
  
"Scouts, do planet power!" cried Luna, as she jumped in front of Sailor Moon.  
  
"Right!" they said together.  
  
They formed a circle. Sailor Moon started with "Sailor". Then the rest came in. Mercury, Mars, Venus, and Jupiter cried "Planet". Then Pluto, Neptun, Uranus, and Minnie Moon put in "Power".  
  
There was a sudden glow from each scout. All the colors of the rainbow.  
  
A flash was caused and they were cast in a bubble. Then they headed straight for the enemy.  
  
The enemy looked like a robot. In fact, It probably was.  
  
"You can't defeat me!" it cried. "I'm IMMORTAL!" Then it filled with laughter.  
  
The scouts kept balance. Then "BOOM!"  
  
The robot was gone. Disinagrated. Or so they thought.  
  
"Earth is safe again!" said Mercury.  
  
"Good job scouts." cried Artimus. He and Luna ran up to them.  
  
"Come on now Sailor Moon." said Luna. "detransform. You've got studying to do."  
  
"Why?" asked Serena.  
  
"Stop that now. You already got a C on your last test."  
  
"Luna. We just won. Can't we eat or go to the mall?"  
  
"No!"  
  
"Hey, good luck meatball head." said Uranus.  
  
She, Neptune, and Pluto walked off into the setting sun.  
  
"Thanks." she said. "I guess." now that she mumbled to herself.  



	2. Sailor Sun part 2

sorry they are so short and stupid, but what can you expect? little bored, so, i wrote! i dont own anyone but the two girls, sailor suns, and, thats it. enjoy!  
  
Chapter 2......  
  
"So, Serena, did you study?" asked Lita.  
  
"Um.............yes?" she said softly.  
  
"Try NO."  
  
"OK!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"We get a new student today!"  
  
"Stop trying to change the subject."  
  
"But...."  
  
BRINNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGG!  
  
"Come on Serena."  
  
"Sure."  
  
They took their seats in first hour.   
  
Miss Haruna walked in front of the class. She said, "Today, we have a new student. Please, Ms. Dasher."  
  
Chelsea stepped into the room.  
  
"Now, treat her nicely and with respect. That is all. now, go take a seat in front of Lita."  
  
Chelsea sat down. Serena was beside her.   
  
"So, where ya from?" Serena asked.  
  
"The sunnnnnnnnnnnnn..Suberbs?" stumbles chelsea.  
  
"Oh! I live there too!"  
  
"Serena, stop pestering. So chelsea, where did you live before you came here?" Lita asked.  
  
"Um......I lived"  
  
Miss H interupted. "Lets settle down with..." she looked on a scedule. "The big test. Remember, this will cost a big important roll on your grade."   
  
You could hear a lot of moans and groans.  
  
"There is only one exception. Chelsea, you will take the test, but not be graded." Said misss. H.  
  
"Thats alright." said Chelsea.  
  
Miss H passed out the test.  
  
Serena had a hard time, because she didnt study and she was wondering about chelsea.  
  
"Hmmmmmm. Theres something strange about her. I'm having a strange feeling." she said to herself.  
  
"Alright. Everyone hand in your tests." said Miss H.  
  
Everyone did as they were told. The bell rang. Everyone seemed to cheer up.  
  
Serena and Lita walked out of the room.  
  
"You know, Chelsea seems a little strange." suggested Lita.  
  
"Yeah. But still. Lets try to make friends and see what haplpens. Its probably nothing. Just our new enemy. Ya know, I think its getting to your head. Ahhhhhhhhhh! everyones gone evil!" cried serena.  
  
Lita gave a little laugh."Maybe your right. I should stop worrying."  
  
"There. Hey, wanna go to the mall after school?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
Serena waved goodbye to Lita as she went to her locker. "Hmmm. maybe there is something about her." she thought to herself. "Na. what am i thinking? Now the enemy's getting to my head. She gave a little chuckle, shut her locker and went to next hour class.  
  
  
  
  
  
I'm not going to describe the charactor Chelea, i left it for you to decide what she looks like. I'm not sure either, what friend Serena has in first hour. Lita sounds fine to me though. well enough with the chit chat. i've got to get busy with the next chapter. :) 


	3. Sailor Sun part 3

hey there! time to continue sorry to keep you waiting. on with it. like i said before, i dont own anyone but two girls. Chelsea and the mysterious girl.  
  
chapter 3........  
  
As the last hour of school let loose and ended, Serena waited for Lita. As soon as she walked out of the door, Serena asked her a question.   
  
"Hey Lita?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Don't you have last hour with that new girl?"  
  
"Yeah. She was right behinde me. Why?"  
  
"I don't know. Maybe we could ask her to come hang with us. come on!"  
  
Serena and Lita found Chelsea putting her stuff in her locker. They walked up to her.  
  
"Um. Hi Chelsea." said serena.  
  
"Hey."  
  
Lita snapped to attention. " oh goodness! You don't know our names, do you?"  
  
"No."  
  
Serena bumped in. "You don't say much, do you?"  
  
"No." a smile formed on chelseas face.  
  
  
"That wasnt bery nice Serena!" shouted Lita.  
  
"Thats alright. Thats usually what everyone says."  
  
"Yeah. But still."  
  
"Hey don't worry 'bout it." she hesitated. "Whats your names?"  
  
"Oh yeah! This here is Lita, and I'm Serena." said Serena quickly.  
  
"Well then. Hello Serena. Hello Lita."  
  
" We were just wondering if you would like to hang out with us tonight." said Lita.  
  
"I'd really like to, but."  
  
She was interupted by a girl about 2 years younger than Chelsea.  
  
"Chelsea?" she asked.  
  
"Sorry, but i've got to go. Hey, I'll see you tomarrow, K?" said Chelsea turning away from Serena and Lita.  
  
"K." said Serena slowly.  
  
Chelsea ran to the girl. and together, they walked away.  
  
"Well it was a nice try." suggested Lita.  
  
"Who do you think that girl is?" asked Serena.  
  
"I really don't know. I havent seen her before."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"They look almost like sisters."  
  
"Yeah.  
  
"Come on Serena. Cheer up."  
  
Serena snapped out of her daze. "hey, Lets go get some thing to eat."   
  
Lita laughted and they walked down tho the mall.   
  
  
  
  
so, whos the mysterious girl? nobody knows. except me! find out next chapter. (tries to be a ghost) WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO *cough cough* 


End file.
